Ever After High: Medo Interior
by MightMind
Summary: Durante um passeio na floresta encantada Hunter e Ashlynn encontram o maior medo de todos os rebeldes.
1. Prologo: Dia das Mães

Aviso: Eu não sou dono de nenhum personagem aqui citado, os personagens de EAH são da Mattel, os personagens dos contos dos irmãos Grimm são de domínio público, outros personagens citados são de seus respectivos autores.

########################################

Hunter é empurrado para fora da casa de madeira, o estilo da casa é antigo e sua cor há muito tempo desbotou, embora não parecesse abandonada. Ao tocar o chão ele se levanta em um pulo e já se coloca em posição para lutar.

Pela porta um homem moreno, com uma volumosa barba usando uma roupa tipica de lenhador sai. Ele parece ter cerca de um palmo a mais que Hunter e seus músculos deixam claro uma vida de grande esforço. Sua voz é profunda, porem é muito familiar:

-Não importa o que pensa garoto, mas eu sei quem você é e sei como isso termina, então você e sua namoradinha sumam da minha frente.

Narradora: Espera, espera, você vai começar a história nesse momento? Ficou louco, assim ninguém vai entender nada!  
>Narrador: Não importa que não entendam é uma cena de ação, todos adoram cenas de ação.<br>Narradora: Você sabe que não é assim que funciona. Comece do começo.  
>Narrador: Está bem, mas só por que você me pediu.<p>

**Prologo: Dia das Mães em Ever After High**

No dia anterior, é manhã em Ever After High, Raven Queen e Madeline Hatter conversavam próximo a seus armários.

- Acho que estamos em um flashback. - Disse maddie, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
>- Eu não entendi, mas não tenta explicar eu realmente não quero me preocupar com isso hoje (nem ficar com dor de cabeça depois). Já preparou as malas para amanhã?<br>- Claro que sim, eu nem posso esperar, você e eu na terra das maravilhas, tomando chá e comemorando seu desaniversário.  
>- Mas não é meu aniversário.<br>- Eu sei, não é o máximo? - A animação de Maddie era audível, e começou a chamar a tenção das pessoas ao redor, mas essas, ao perceber quem era, ficaram felizes em sumariamente ignorar o fato.  
>Nem todas, é claro, Apple White, a filha de Snow White, veio ao socorro de sua irmã.<br>- Raven. - Chamou ela.  
>- Apple. O que está fazendo aqui? A essa hora você costuma estar com os Royals. Achei que estaria ajudando a Briar a fazer as malas, como são três dias ela deve precisar de umas oito bolsas só para os sapatos.<br>- Engraçadinha. De qualquer forma eu a ajudei com as malas hoje cedo.  
>- Ainda é hoje cedo, que horas você fez isso?<br>- Foco. Não vim aqui falar da minha agenda (embora ela seja fabulosa), eu vim saber que história é essa de você não ir para o castelo branco no dia das mães comigo esse ano.  
>- Apple cá entre nós, eu realmente não quero ir ver minha mãe depois do que aconteceu no Dia do Legado, com que cara eu vou olhar pra ela e dizer: <em>M<em>a<em>m_ã_e, não quero envenenar melhor amiga só para seguir seus passos_". Ela vai dizer que eu esqueci sobre a parte de ser rainha, feiticeira e do poder que eu vou ter para tornar o mundo mais a minha cara, etc. Você conhece a minha mãe, ou é do jeito dela ou não é de jeito nenhum.  
>- Então, vem comigo para o castelo, vamos ficar com a minha mãe, você adora ela.<br>- Todos adoram ela - Diz Maddie, numa rápida intervenção.  
>- Obrigada pelo convite Apple, mas eu também não quero olhar pra sua mãe e dizer que, por minha culpa, talvez você não tenha o seu felizes para sempre. Obrigada, mas eu vou ficar com a Maddie na terra das maravilhas. E depois são só três dias.<br>- Tem certeza amiga? Você sabe que é bem vinda na minha casa sempre que quiser.  
>Ambas trocam um abraço:<br>- Sim, eu sei.  
>Quando o abraço acaba somos levados a outra cena.<p>

-

Ashlynn Ella, a filha da Cinderella, e seu namorado Hunter Huntsman, filho do caçador aproveitam os poucos momentos antes do começo do dia letivo para conversar um pouco.  
>- Esse negocio de dia das mães é um saco. - Diz o rapaz em um tom jocoso, - Três dias com o meu pai falando que tudo que eu faço está errado, e minha mãe nem se fala, ela ainda me trata como se eu tivesse cinco anos.<br>Ashlynn apenas escuta, sem nada dizer.  
>- Que foi gatinha? Esse silencio não é normal. O que está te aborrecendo.<br>- Hunter, as vezes eu me impressiono o quanto você é desligado. Já esqueceu que eu não conheci minha mãe?  
>Hunter sentiu como se um soco o tivesse atingido em seu estomago.<br>A história da Cinderela tinha essa passagem, sua mãe morria no nascimento e seu pai se casava com uma mulher muito má que tem duas filhas, até que ele acabaria morrendo, Cinderela passa de filha do dono da casa a serviçal da mesma e é maltratada por anos antes do seu feliz para sempre.  
>Nunca tinha ocorrido a Hunter que isso queria dizer que Ashlynn era orfã, realmente o dia das mães não devia ser uma data com boas lembranças para ela.<br>- Eu acho que fiz besteira, certo?  
>- Tudo bem, nunca passamos um dia das mães juntos antes, você não tinha como saber.<br>Ashlynn deu um beijo em seu namorado que permanecia no lugar sem muita reação.  
>- Agora eu tenho que ir pra aula de trato com animais e você tem treino de combate heroico. Nos vemos no almoço.<br>Hunter ainda ficou alguns segundos no lugar até ser chamado novamente a realidade por Dexter Charming, para ir a aula.

-

As aulas em EAH são bastante puxadas, para muitos alunos aulas como treinamento em combate contra dragão é mais difícil do que, de fato, matar um dragão. De forma que não é nenhuma grande surpresa que o fim da aula seja um dos momentos mais esperados pelos alunos. No vestiário, entre um banho e uma rápida troca de roupas os alunos aproveitam para conversar um pouco sobre as queimaduras sofridas, golpes aplicados e, claro, as donzelas pelo quais esses heróis se arriscam.  
>- Meu irmão, você tem que tomar mais cuidado, quase que aquela quimera te comeu uma mão no ultimo exercício. - Disse Daring Charming.<br>- Eu estava mais preocupado com a cauda de serpente que tentou me envenenar. - Mentiu o não tão heroico Dexter Charming, a verdade era que seus óculos tinham se sujado de lama, ele nem viu a criatura até ser tarde demais.  
>- Sinceramente, acho que você são dois loucos de saltar em frente aos monstros, desse jeito vocês não vão sobreviver pra formatura. - Disse Sparrow Hood, tentando terminar a discussão. - O Hunter que foi esperto, ficou no fundo a aula toda. É possivel que nem tenha sacado a espada da bainha. Não é Hunter?<br>- Humm, o que?  
>- Parece que o esperto herói do dia está bem longe - Disse Daring enquanto penteava seus cabelos perfeitos depois da ducha, ele usava um espelho em uma mão e só conseguia ver os outros através dele. O que apenas demonstrava uma habilidade rara de manter conversas coerentes mesmo de costas para seus interlocutores.<br>- Qualé Daring, o Hunter está estranho o dia todo no minimo é algum problema sério.  
>- Ei não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. Só estou pensando em assunto sério.<br>- Você, pensando. Eu não acredito nisso. - Se tivesse sua guitarra a mão Sparrow teria tocado um riff só para completar a frase.  
>- Então, qual o problema com a Ashlynn? - Perguntou Dexter.<br>- Alem de estar apaixonada por um perdedor?  
>- Cala boca, Sparrow. E como você sabe que é com ela o problema?<br>- Você não perde tanto tempo pensando nem nas aulas do Rumpelstiltskin, então não podia ser nada a ver com a escola, sem contar que você não tem emprego ou alguma outra coisa que justifique.  
>Hunter não respondeu a Dexter por educação. Ele era o príncipe mais inteligente de EAH, mas sutileza certamente não era seu ponto forte.<br>- É dia das mães e a Ashlynn não está muito animada pra voltar pra casa e re-ver a madrastra dela.  
>- Mas isso, é fácil de resolver - Respondeu Daring - Convide -a para o seu castelo e mime ela por uns dias. Eu vou levar a Lizzie tenho certeza que ela vai adorar.<br>- Daring, nem todos tem um castelo. - Lembrou Dexter.  
>- Sério? Até eu tenho um. - Emendou Sparrow - O Castelo de Locksley.<br>- Ótimo, alem de ninguém me ajudar ainda me chamam de pobre. Alias Sparrow, por que aturamos você mesmo?  
>- Por que eu ainda sou o melhor guitarrista e arqueiro do mundo.<br>- Caras por favor, o Hunter está precisando de ajuda. Vamos falar sério. - Tentou acalmar Dexter. - A ideia do Daring não é ruim, mas em vez de levar ela pra sua casa leve ela pra algum outro lugar. A cidade vai estar praticamente vazia para o feriado, mas nada impede de alunos que não querem ir ficarem por aqui. O diretor Grimm estava checando isso essa manhã, ainda dá tempo de fazer alguma coisa.  
>- Não vai na desses caras não, melhor perguntar pra alguém que entenda de verdade de mulher. - Provocou Sparrow.<br>- Essa não é uma das suas piores ideias Sparrow. Pode ser uma boa perguntar pra Cupida se ela não tem alguma dica. Parece que no antigo colégio ela tinha um programa de radio só de ajudar pessoas como você.  
>- Perdedores.<br>- Cala boca Sparrow! - Responderam os três ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Eu sei quando não sou apreciado. - E Sparrow termina de se vestir e sai do vestiário, deixando o resto dos rapazes.<br>- Quer saber Dexter? Boa ideia, vou falar com ela. - Hunter também terminou de se vestir e deixou o vestiário.  
>Enquanto isso no vestiário Dexter apenas indaga seu irmão uma única vez:<br>- Quando você ia me contar que Lizzie Hearts vai para casa conosco?


	2. Capitulo 1: Sozinhos

Ashlynn e Hunter estavam sobre a relva da campina, ainda sobre a toalha que tempos atras continha a refeição dos dois jovens. Agora todas as sobras haviam sido habilmente guardadas em uma cesta de palha que se encontrava próximo.  
>Os dois agora descansavam, Hunter deitado sobre o colo de Ashlynn,a apreciando a brisa fresca do fim da tarde. O silencio só quebrado pelo sons do vento da floresta encantada.<br>- Eu te disse que era uma boa ideia virmos pra cá.  
>- Você não me ouviu reclamar.<br>O tom de Ashlynn era muito mais relaxada do que estivera nos últimos tempos, de fato, ela quase se esquecera da razão de ter vindo aqui para começar.  
>Nesse momento a unica coisa que importava era estar aqui com Hunter, seu namorado, seu amor. Depois de tudo que eles passaram no dia dos corações verdadeiros. Eram esses momentos que a deixavam com a certeza que fizera a escolha correta.<br>Um tanto quanto distraída ela percebeu com algum atraso que Hunter a admirava com um olhar fixo.  
>- Hunter, alguma coisa a errada?<br>- Não, nada errado.  
>- Então por que esta me olhando desse jeito.<br>- Seria possível olhar de outro jeito a mulher mais bonita do mundo?  
>Ashlynn não pode deixar de corar, mesmo que pudesse não o faria.<br>- Bobo.  
>- Bobo e apaixonado.<br>Hunter se levantou, ao seu lado admirou profundamente seus olhos, e com a mão afastou uma mecha de cabelo de Ashlynn. Ela corou com o gesto, ele se aproximou lentamente de maneira constante. No começo Ashlynn tentou resistir, ir com a cabeça um pouco para trás, mas a mão firme de Hunter a impediu.  
>O que aconteceu a seguir foi o mais intenso beijo dos dois ate aquele momento, cada centímetro dos lábios de Ashlynn eram alisados pelo de Hunter, sua mão direita tentou se mover, mas a mão de Hunter a pegou em pleno ar e trouxe para a sua cruzando seus dedos, ela em fim retribuiu e colou sua mão esquerda sobre as costas de Hunter e também o trouxe mais para perto, se isso possível fosse ele seriam um em corpo como já eram em coração.<p>

Narrador: Opa, como assim? O que você esta fazendo? Eu saio por cinco minutos e a história sai dos trilhos completamente.  
>Narradora: Estava tentando manter o interesse do publico com uma cena de romance. Todos adoram romance.<br>Narrador: Pode ate ser, mas você sabe como funciona. Temos que continuar a historia de onde ela parou e não de onde queremos.  
>Narradora: Esta bem, esta bem, mas isso é muito chato.<p>

**Capitulo 1: Sozinhos**

Era hora do almoço em EAH, o que quer dizer que boa parte dos alunos estava na cafeteria. Embora não houvesse nenhum código formal todos os alunos sabiam que as mesas centrais eram "reservadas" aos dois principais grupos do colégio, os Royals e os Rebels, a mesa da direita era a mesa da realeza, onde os Royals se reuniam:

Apple White e Daring Charming sempre estavam no começo da mesa, ao seu lado os amigos, Briar Beauty e Holly O'Hair, certamente Daring não se incomodava com mulheres tão bonitas ao seu redor, Dexter Charming e Darling Charming também estavam no centro da mesa, Clara Lear e Faybelle Thorn estavam na mesa, mas raramente interagiam com os outros para alguém notar, Hopper Croakington II (o príncipe sapo) e os Three little pigs também tinham lugar cativo. Blondie Lockes e seu espelho basicamente orbitava a mesa para pegar todas as fofocas, mas não parava em lugar nenhum. Para completar a ocupação da mesma falta Ashlynn Ella e Lizzie Hearts, que estavam na fila para pegar algo para comer, por razões diferentes, Lizzie havia descido cortar praticamente tudo na cafeteria pela metade e Ashlynn estava tão desanimada que só andava pra frente se alguém a lembrasse disso.  
>Tecnicamente ainda teriam lugar na mesa Duchess Swan e Kitty Cheshire, mas Duchess não era bem vista por nenhum estudante o que a obrigava a se manter em outra mesa, onde ela e Sparrow passavam boa parte do tempo. E Kitty ficava onde queria, em qualquer mesa ou lugar, até mesmo no meio do ar. Hoje especificamente ela ficou do lado de fora do castelo e resolvera tirar uma soneca em cima de uma das mesas para aproveitar o Sol, por sorte ninguém tinha sido corajoso ou louco o bastante para tentar tirá-la de lá.<br>- Tudo pronto meninas? Não se esqueçam que a carruagem para _Far Far Away_ sai as 19. - Organizou Apple.  
>- Relaxa amiga, é uma viagem de 14 horas, não adianta se preocupar tanto assim. - Disse, Holly O'Hair. - Vamos sair a noite e chegar amanhã cedo em Far Far Away. A viagem vai ser boa para descansar um pouco de tanto estudar.<br>- Que isso amiga, descansar? Jamais! Estou com tudo pronto pra uma festa das garotas, a primeira festa sobre rodas da história de EAH. Vamos entrar pra história! - Informou Briar. - E não se esqueçam que antes de voltar eu vou dar uma festa de despedida na torre do castelo.  
>- Briar, não é um pouco de exagero, duas festas em três dias? - Questionou Holly.<br>- Mas são duas coisas totalmente diferentes, a viagem é só uma festinha intima entre os amigos, a de despedida é uma maior, até por que não vamos voltar para casa até o natal.  
>- Isso eu entendo, o que eu não entendo é o por que a Lizzie Hearts vai conosco?<br>- Isso é culpa minha. - Admitiu Dexter. - Eu comentei com ela da festa da Briar, e ela se convidou, e não tive como dizer que ela não podia ir.  
>Nesse momento, como que sentisse que falavam dela, Lizzie decidiu que sua salada ficava melhor com meia cabeça de repolho, que ela fez questão de cortar na hora com apenas um movimento da mão.<br>- Não se preocupe maninho. Eu te ajudo a evitar que ela corte mais do que algumas cabeças de repolho no castelo. - Completou Daring. E terminou com um gesto quase imperceptível de ombros, tão imperceptível que apenas Dexter pareceu notar.  
>- Você não vai mesmo com a gente Blondie?<br>- Não posso, minha mãe marcou um encontro com a Mamãe Ursa. Minha presença é obrigatória. Afinal é dia das mães pra ela também. - Explicou Blondie.

Na mesa a esquerda Raven Queen e sua melhor amiga Madeline Hatter estavam lado a lado, junto a elas Cedar Wood e Cerise Hood conversavam, Melody Piper e Poppy O'Hair estavam em frente a elas, mais ouvindo do que falando. No fim da mesa ainda estava Humphrey Dumpty, ele não parecia a vontade ali, se bem que ele raramente parecia a vontade em qualquer lugar. Ainda tinham lugar na mesa para C.A. Cupid e Hunter Huntsman, mas nenhum deles era visto em lugar algum.  
>Tecnicamente a mesa ainda deveria ter Sparrow Hood e Tiny, o Gigante, mas por razões obvias eles nunca ficam na mesa, Tiny referia ficar a céu aberto sempre que possível, e Sparrow ficava afastado com Duchess.<p>

- Então saímos que hora pra ir para a Terra das Maravilhas? - Uma confusa Raven perguntava.  
>- Quando vermos o coelho branco, é só segui-lo pela passagem e depois pela porta de madeira. Não se esqueça que a chave está debaixo da mesa de chá que chegamos lá em um instante. - Maddie ainda estava mais animada que de manhã, se é que isso era possível. - A Earl Grey vai ficar tão feliz de voltar pra casa. Ela adora a Lebre.<br>- Também vai para _Far Far Away_, Cerise? - Cedar queria saber.  
>- Não, a família é da cidade, vou ficar com a minha mãe e talvez visitar a vovó na Floresta Encantada.<br>- Eu até iria com você mas minha mãe é um carvalho e se sente muito sozinha quando eu passo muito tempo sem visita-la.  
>- Boa sorte com isso.<p>

Ashlynn finalmente saíra da fila da Cafeteria, embora estivesse tão chateada que seu almoço era uma maça e um creme verde que ela dificilmente saberia dizer do que era feito. Em vez de ir para seu lugar na mesa dos Royals, ela se dirigiu a mesa esquerda onde foi direto falar com Raven Queen.  
>- Raven, tem um minuto?<br>Raven interrompeu a conversa com Maddie, que pareceu não se importar muito.  
>- Sempre que precisar Ashlynn. Algum problema?<br>- Você viu o Hunter? ele ficou de se encontrar comigo aqui, mas não apareceu. Eu acho que deixei ele preocupado essa manhã e queira ver se ele está bem.  
>- Não posso ajudar, mas ele faz a aula da manhã com o Dexter e o Daring. Talvez eles saibam de alguma coisa.<br>- Valeu, vou perguntar.  
>Ashlynn seguiu finalmente para seu lugar de costume. Deixou a bandeja, mas não encostou na comida.<br>- Daring, você viu o Hunter?  
>- Vi sim. - Disse ele enquanto se admirava com um de seus espelhos e se atualizava com outro com as postagens de Blondie sobre a festa sobre rodas da Briar.<br>- Onde? - Se não fosse o Daring ela certamente teria se irritado em fazer essa pergunta obvia, mas ele não era famoso por ser um poço de sabedoria.  
>- No vestiário da Aula de Treinamento Heroico.<br>- E ele disse onde ia depois?  
>- Ele disse que ia encontrar a Cupido.<br>Ashlynn se sentou, já que parecia que tinha chego a um beco sem saída.  
>- Eu queria saber como isso funciona. - Comentou Apple.<br>- Como o que funciona, linda? - Quis saber Daring.  
>- Esse negocio de vocês rapazes não se preocuparem com o que acontece uns aos outros, e mesmo assim se manterem todos unidos.<br>- Sei lá, camaradagem entre rapazes talvez? No geral estamos lá para ajudar quando precisam de nós e só isso.  
>- Do jeito que você fala parece que ajudariam até ao Sparrow Hood.<br>- Por que não?  
>Por um minuto Apple não conseguiu pensar em uma razão, depois pensou em centenas, mas conhecia suficientemente bem Daring pra saber que isso não queria dizer nada, se alguém pedisse sua ajuda, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Sparrow Hood, ele ajudaria. Talvez fosse esse o sentido de ser um herói no fim das contas.<br>Ela achou que não valia a pena continuar com esse rumo quando Cupido e Hunter adentraram a cafeteria.  
>Cupid seguiu até a fila para pegar algo pra comer, Hunter por outro lado seguiu direto em direção a Ashlynn.<br>- Amor, já terminou de comer? Ótimo, preciso que venha comigo agora. - Disse ele e rapidamente a puxou para fora.  
>Os Royals ficaram com cara de quem não entendeu nada. Apenas o menor dos três porcos disse algo:<br>- Será que eu posso comer o que ela deixou na bandeja? - Disse ele apontando para a abandonada Bandeja de Ashlynn.

Na sala do diretor Miles Grimm, ele terminava de arrumar suas coisas em um pesado baú, o cadeado permanecia aberto, mas no lugar. Ele olhou se tudo estava no lugar quando percebeu que o Storybook of Legends ainda estava na cúpula de vidro.  
>- Que distração a minha. - Ele disse para si mesmo. - Quase esqueci da minha leitura de viagem.<br>Ele acabou pegando o livro da cúpula e colocando com as outras coisas do bau, quando ouviu alguém batendo a sua porta. Assustado ele rapidamente fechou obaú e mandou que seja lá quem fosse que entra-se.  
>Para sua surpresa foi Hunter Huntsman quem atendeu a essa ordem.<br>- Senhor Huntsman. Confesso que não o aguardava aqui, nessa hora. Sente-se por favor. Mesmo no dia que todos vão deixar a escola para um de semana prolongado você conseguiu arrumar alguma confusão? Diga logo quem o mandou e por qual motivo.  
>- Headmaster Grimm, desta vez eu vim por conta própria.<br>- Nesse caso, a que devo a honra de sua visita. - Ele não escondia o sarcasmo em sua voz.  
>- Eu gostaria de permanecer no colégio durante o feriado.<br>Grimm simplesmente engasgou com o ar quando ouviu essas palavra.  
>- Senhor Huntsman, isso é altamente irregular.<br>- Eu sei, mas eu verifiquei nas normas internas. Segundo consta um aluno não pode ser forçado a abandonar a seu dormitório antes do fim do semestre letivo. E isso inclui eventos como esse feriado idiota.  
>- De fato isso está correto, mas faz mais de uma década que nenhum aluno pede para permanecer aqui. Eu já dispensei todos os professores e funcionários. Por favor reconsidere. Tenho certeza que o senhor estaria melhor se fosse para casa.<br>- Eu não quero ir pra casa.  
>- Bom, mas não há ninguém para ficar com o senhor aqui, certamente que entende minha situação.<br>- Entendo é claro. O que o senhor está me dizendo é que se eu conseguir alguém para ficar de olho em mim o senhor deixaria. Entendi tudo corretamente?  
>- Sim, isso mesmo. Mas temo que seja impossível dado o pouco tempo.<br>Hunter se levantou como se fosse deixar a sala, mas só foi até a porta e trouxe Ashlynn para dentro.  
>- Pronto, já arranjei um monitor.<br>- Como é? - Perguntou o Diretor.  
>- A Senhorita Ella é uma monitora dos alunos desde o começo do semestre, alem de amiga pessoal da Presidente do concelho dos alunos, e uma das melhores alunas de Ever After High. Tenho certeza que ela está mais do que capacitada para me vigiar. Um fim de semana. Não concorda Diretor Grimm.<br>Miles Grimm não tinha ideia de como proceder. Ele ainda pensava quando um globo roxo brilhou dentro do seu bau. Então ele se apressou.  
>- Senhorita Ella, a senhora estaria disposta a tomar conta desse punk durante o feriado? Digo e abrir mão de voltar pra casa nesses três dias?<br>Ashlynn pensou um segundo antes de responder. O globo de luz ainda brilhava levemente o que forçou o diretor a perguntar novamente.  
>- Senhorita Ella, eu estou ocupado, poderia responder por favor.<br>- Acho que posso sim fazer esse trabalho senhor Grimm. Não vai ser nenhum problema.  
>Miles Grimm se virou para Hunter e o olhou atentamente.<br>- Eu não faço ideia do que esteja planejando, mas saiba que se qualquer coisa estranha acontecer eu irei pessoalmente responsabiliza-lo. Espero que tenha entendido. E fique feliz que eu confio na senhorita Ella o suficiente pelos dois.  
>- Perfeitamente. O senhor foi claro como o gelo.<br>Hunter e Ashlynn deixaram o lugar antes que o diretor mudasse de ideia. E ele esperou até ter certeza que a porta estava trancada antes de tirar o globo de seu baú. Ele apenas disse ao orb:  
>- Não se preocupe, não será a fúria dos hormônios de dois adolescentes que fará um plano com décadas de planejamento falhar agora. Deixe que achem que ganharam.<p>

Do lado de fora Ashlynn e Hunter olharam um para o outro por alguns segundos, depois ele deu um sorriso, ela o imitou depois riu, e em poucos segundo ambos estavam gargalhando como se a conversa com o Diretor fosse a coisa mais divertida que havia acontecido desde sempre. Demorou quase um minuto até que se acalmassem o bastante para poder falar novamente.  
>- Hi, hi. - Riu Ashlynn. - Eu tenho que ficar de olho em você, por três dias.<br>- Ha, ha. Isso mesmo, e sozinhos nesse castelo. Haha.  
>- Como você fez isso?<br>- Você estava chateada em ir para casa, então eu pensei: _Como fazer pra minha garota ficar feliz de novo_?  
>- E se não desse certo?<br>- Eu daria outro jeito, por você eu daria um jeito.  
>Eles deram as mãos e voltaram pelo corredor, agora eles teriam que desfazer as malas, mas isso não importava, eles estariam juntos e isso já valia qualquer esforço.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2: Quem tem medo do Lobo Mau?

**Capitulo 2- Quem tem medo do lobo mau?**

Hunter abriu os olhos, o sol surgia no horizonte. Era cedo demais, e ele estava com vontade demais de ficar na cama. Apesar disso ele se levantou. Hoje era o começo do resto de sua vida. Um banho (gelado) o despertou, só depois ele se lembrou que a caldeira estava desligada, afinal era a função dele garantir isso.

A primeira coisa a fazer era acender a caldeira, depois preparar o café.

Uma troca de roupa, depois começa a rotina.

Andando pelos corredores vazios do castelo e ouvindo os próprios passos era impressionante o quando era grande o castelo, não que ele tivesse ficado maior de um dia para outro, mas era diferente com outros alunos andando pelo lugar.

Usando a chave-mestra, ele foi a cozinha, um amplo salão de mais de 300 pés de comprimento por 250 de largura, tinham três bancadas e um fogão grande o bastante para uma panela de tamanho industrial. Era grande o bastante para atender a um batalhão.

Hunter preparou alguns ovos e um suco de laranja, alem de algumas torradas.

Também preparou um cafe que tomou ali mesmo para afastar o frio e o sono. Mas não comeu nada. Colocou tudo em uma bandeja e voltou pelo caminho que tinha feito até os dormitórios. Desta vez porem foi para o dormitório feminino.

Normalmente haveria um ogro aqui que impediria a entrada de qualquer homem ao recinto, mas hoje não era um dia normal, e Hunter entrou sem dificuldade. Eram quase sete horas quando ele bateu a porta do quarto de Ashlynn.

- Pode entrar. - Ela anunciou.

Hunter entrou, mas para sua surpresa não viu a namorada na cama.

- Trouxe o café-da-manha. Cade você?

- No banheiro, só vou tomar um banho e já saio.

Hunter, nesse momento, suou frio, e sussurrou para si.

- Eu esqueci de ligar a caldeira...

* * *

><p>Minutos depois Ashlynn, vestindo uma roupa mais confortável do que a de costume, mas ainda com uma toalha enrolada no cabelo. Olhava enfezada para o namorado.<p>

- Eu já pedi desculpas. - Justificou Hunter. - Foi um lapso. E eu trouxe seu ovos na cama, isso deve contar pra alguma coisa.

- Mas esqueceu de ligar a caldeira e me deu um banho de água fria, literalmente.

Hunter tentou se aproximar, mas foi barrado por uma Ashlynn não muito contente.

- Não pense que só por estamos sozinhos você vai fazer o que quiser. - usando uma colher como se fosse uma faca para colocar Hunter no seu lugar.

- Eu juro que não pensei em nada.

- Nisso eu acredito.

- Eu só ia dizer que preparei um dia legal pra nos, primeiro uma volta pela cidade, onde você poderia comprar todos os sapatos que eu puder carregar. Um belo almoço no restaurante dos Três Ursos, depois uma volta pelo lago encantado e terminamos o dia com um chá na Loja de Chá do Chapeleiro Louco. Eu tenho certeza, você vai adorar.

Hunter tinha muito orgulho de sua ideia, afinal ele havia combinado o roteiro com a Cupido no dia anterior e tinha certeza, Ashlynn iria adorar.

* * *

><p>Horas depois.<p>

Hunter tinha absoluta certeza que o universo o odiava. Não havia outra explicação. NENHUMA de suas ideias tinha funcionado. Gracas ao feriado nenhuma das lojas estavam abertas, a unica forma de comprar um sapato para Ashylynn seria na loja Sapatinho de Cristal onde ela própria era a dona. Mamãe Ursa tinha fechado o restaurante, e, conforme Blondie anunciara em seu blog, os Lockes e os Ursos estavam em um retiro durante o fim de semana. Com Maddie na terra das maravilhas não havia ninguém na loja de chá.

De certo modo Hunter se sentira extramente idiota nesse dia. E não conseguia deixar de pensar que quando o fim de semana terminasse Ashlynn certamente terminaria com ele.

- Desculpe gatinha. Acho que estraguei tudo de novo.

Ashlynn o olhou de cima a baixo, como se o visse pela primeira vez. Hunter sentia seus olhos acusadores.

- Te desculpar? Por qual motivo?

A pergunta pegou Hunter de surpresa.

- Por não fazer nada certo. Eu queria que você se divertisse, e tudo que eu fiz foi fazer você andar comigo em uma cidade-fantasma.

- Hunter, não importa se a cidade esta vazia, eu estou com você. É isso que importa. Vamos ainda temos tempo de ir ao lago encantado.

Hunter recuperou um pouco de estima. Era claro que o universo estava completamente louco, só assim para ele conhecer encontrar a mulher mais perfeita do mundo. E (e isso era muito improvável) ela se apaixonar por um idiota como ele.

- Espera, eu tive uma ideia melhor.

* * *

><p>De volta a Ever After High Hunter passou mais algum tempo na cozinha, preparara sanduíches, uma garrafa de suco de laranja (sem açúcar), bolinhos, purê de batata, ate mesmo uma torta de maçã. Tudo para Ahlynn.<p>

Enquanto isso ela havia saído para explorar a escola, e quando voltara trazia no corpo um nova traje (composto por uma blusa em tons amarelos calca caqui e uma jaqueta leve por cima, alem de pender o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo) e trazia na mão uma cesta de palha.

- Onde aprendeu a cozinhar Hunter? - questionou Ashlynn.

Ele, que tirara a torta do forno nesse momento, respondeu:

- Você promete não contar a ninguém?

- Que meu namorado é o homem mais prendado do mundo? Não sei, talvez pelo preço justo.

- E qual seria esse preço?

- Um beijo e um pedaço dessa torta.

- Ok, o beijo eu dou agora, mas a torta é para o nosso passeio.

- Então, vai me contar?

- Quem me ensinou foi minha mãe. Meu pai trabalhava como caçador da rainha, as vezes ficava dias sem aparecer em casa. Minha mãe passava muito tempo em casa e morávamos em uma casa muito pequena. Ela acabou trabalhando vendendo doces para ajudar com as contas da casa. Acabou que, com o tempo, ela precisava de ajuda e eu passei a ajudar com as encomendas.

- E por que meu grande Hunter Huntsman não quer que ninguém saiba do seu passado sombrio?

Hunter corou, mas respondeu:

- Mesmo sendo um Rebel todos esperam que eu seja um herói. Eu deveria matar o lobo mau e não fazer um suflê pra ele.

- E você sabe fazer um suflê? Que outros segredos você esconde de mim?

- Sei. E se eu te contasse todos os meus segredos você me acharia muito sem graça, então vamos manter um mistério. Agora venha aqui que você merece um beijo e tem que me ajudar a guardar tudo nessa cesta.

* * *

><p>A caminhada pela floresta foi tranquila, Hunter ia na frente para abrir caminho e Ashlynn carregava a cesta atrás sem dificuldade, não foi preciso procurar muito para achar uma campina onde passaram as horas seguintes, conversaram e se lembram de quando precisavam mentir para todos sobre o seu relacionamento, e sobre como os amigos tinham aceitado bem tudo isso. Se lembraram do dia dos corações verdadeiros, e antes de se darem conta estavam sobre a toalha. Hunter deitado sobre as pernas de Aslynn apreciando a brisa fresca do fim da tarde. O silencio só quebrado pelo sons do vento da floresta encantada.<p>

- Eu te disse que era uma boa ideia virmos pra cá.

- Você não me ouviu reclamar.

O tom de Ashlynn era muito mais relaxada do que estivera nos últimos tempos, de fato, ela quase se esquecera da razão de ter vindo aqui para começar.

Nesse momento a unica coisa que importava era estar aqui com Hunter, seu namorado, seu amor. Depois de tudo que eles passaram no dia dos corações verdadeiros. Eram esses momentos que a deixavam com a certeza que fizera a escolha correta.

Um tanto quanto distraída ela percebeu com algum atraso que Hunter a admirava com um olhar fixo.

- Hunter, alguma coisa a errada?

- Não, nada errado.

- Então por que esta me olhando desse jeito.

- Seria possível olhar de outro jeito a mulher mais bonita do mundo?

Ashlynn não pode deixar de corar, mesmo que pudesse não o faria.

- Bobo.

- Bobo e apaixonado.

Hunter se levantou, ao seu lado admirou profundamente seus olhos, e com a mão afastou uma mecha de cabelo de Ashlynn. Ela corou com o gesto, ele se aproximou lentamente de maneira constante. No começo Ashlynn tentou resistir, ir com a cabeça um pouco para trás, mas a mão firme de Hunter a impediu.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi o mais intenso beijo dos dois ate aquele momento, cada centímetro dos lábios de Ashlynn eram alisados pelo de Hunter, sua mão direita tentou se mover, mas a mão de Hunter a pegou em pleno ar e trouxe para a sua cruzando seus dedos, ela em fim retribuiu e colou sua mão esquerda sobre as costas de Hunter e também o trouxe mais para perto, se isso possível fosse ele seriam um em corpo como já eram em coração.

Juntando toda a força do seu ser Ashlynn conseguiu afastar seu namorado.

- Mas eu pensei que você, e eu, e nós... - Era difícil para Hunter raciocinar.

- Não entenda errado Hunter. Eu te amo, mas não estou pronta pra dar esse passo.

Hunter respirou profundamente, e por um instante sentiu falta do banho frio. Sem alternativa e vendo que a noite estava cada vez mais próxima Hunter sugeriu que voltassem ao castelo. Com todas as coisas guardadas eles se foram. Hunter até se ofereceu para carregar a cesta, mas Ashlynn insistiu que ele já havia feito o bastante por um dia.

O caminho de volta foi muito mais difícil, parece que todo caminho que pegavam dava no lugar errado, cada arvore que usavam como marcação parecia que estava do lado errado da floresta. Hunter estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. Quando um som foi ouvido pelo casal.

- Espere aqui. - Ordenou Hunter.

Ele queria ter algo melhor que um galho como arma, mas sem pensar saltou entre as folhagens.

Ashlynn percebeu que estava só, era noite na floresta e ela estava só. Pela primeira vez ela achou que essa história toda era um erro. Que por pior que fosse sua madrasta ainda era melhor que morrer em uma floresta abandonada e sozinha. Ela ouviu um barulho atrás dela e se virou rápido demais, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.

Quando se virou pra ver a fonte do barulho, um lobo a encarava, seu pelo era cinza e os dentes eram afiados como agulhas e tinham quase uma polegada de comprimento. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite e parecia muito hostil. O que não deixou Ashlynn menos surpresa quando ele começou a falar.

- Você. Humana. Comida.

Ashlynn não podia acreditar, mas sabia que alguns animais da floresta encantava falavam, e muitos ajudavam princesas. Talvez com um pouco de sorte ela poderia sair dessa.

- Não senhor Lobo. Eu não sou comida.

- Comida! Cheiro de Palha!

Ashlynn entendeu rápido. O olfato dos lobos era muito mais acurado que o dos humanos, talvez estivesse sentindo o cheio da cesta. Ela abriu a cesta e achou um último bolinho que Hunter tinha feito, mas não tinha comido. Ela o pegou com a mão, e se lembrou de todas as aulas de trato com animais e se amaldiçoou por não ter prestado mais atenção nas aulas.

- Aqui senhor Lobo. Comida.

O lobo deixou ela se aproximar, e Ashlynn entregou o bolinho. Ele devorou em uma unica mordida. Ele ainda parecia furioso, mas menos.

- Mais! - O lobo ordenou.

Ashlynn sabia que não tinha mais. Então era hora de usar o cérebro.

- Eu não tenho mais aqui. Eu deixei o resto no castelo. Se eu chegar até o castelo pego mais. Muito mais.

- Muito mais?

- Muito mais. Mas eu não sei como voltar ao castelo.

- Castelo?

- Minha casa.

O lobo parecia pensar:

- Casa, naquela direção. - Ele indicou com a pata um caminho.

O lobo voltou as costas para Ashlynn e voltou a para a floresta. Ashlynn ainda estava terrivelmente abalada quando Hunter voltou minutos depois:

- Eu vi alguma coisa, mas acabou fugindo. - Disse ele até olhar sua namorada e seu estado - Meu Deus, o que houve?

- Um Lobo, tinha um lobo. - Ela tentou dizer, mas a adrenalina ainda corria em suas veias seu coração estava disparado. Ela sentia como se tivesse corrido uma milha.

- Já passou, já passou. - Ele a abraçou com força - Agora estou aqui. Vai dar tudo bem.

- Ele... ele disse...

- O que ele disse?

- O castelo é naquela direção. - Ashlynn conseguiu por fim dizer.

Hunter não entendeu, mas Ashlynn parecia mais calma e era isso que contava. Por fim ele a ergueu do chão e ambos voltaram a caminhar, sem saber para qual direção seguir, eles caminharam na direção indicada por Ashlynn e depois de algum tempo eles viram luzes, uma casa no meio da floresta.

- Ajuda, finalmente. - Disse um aliviado Hunter. - Agora é só bater, e...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Ashlynn desde quando você usando esse capuz?

- Capuz, que capuz, eu não estou usando nenhum capuz. - Ashlynn passou a mão sobre os cabelos e onde um rabo de cavalo devia estar um capuz vermelho fora colocado. - Mas não estava usando um capuz. Hunter o que está a vendo?

- Me diga, onde você pegou essa cesta, Ashlynn?

- No quarto da Cerise.

- E por qual razão você pegou de lá?

- Ela é mágica, você pode colocar qualquer coisa dentro dela e ela sempre pesa o mesmo que a cesta fazia.

- Você está com uma cesta mágica, usando um capuz e viu um lobo que falou com você. Querida, acho que estamos na história da Chapelzinho Vermelho e aquela ali é a casa da vovó.

Ashlynn se apressou para entrar, mas foi impedida por Hunter.

- Você esqueceu o que acontece lá dentro?

Ao que isso era dito a porta da frente se abriu, uma sombra podia ser vista recordada da luz que vinha de dentro.

Ashlynn simplesmente sussurrou a resposta:

**- O Grande Lobo Mal.**


End file.
